


Sweet as Wine

by Thehairshirt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), ASoIaF Kink Meme, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehairshirt/pseuds/Thehairshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ASOIAF Kink Meme</p><p>Prompt:<br/>Sex while they're tipsy on wine which makes them giggly and more affectionate than usual. Something sweet and happy, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Wine

Jon was somewhat infamous as a lad for being able to take a larger amount of wine than the others, but on this night Robb was matching his wine consumption, cup for cup. What’s more, Robb seemed to be handling the alcohol much better than Jon was at that moment. The two had been sitting in chairs in front of the fire in Robb’s chambers, but as the night grew older and the wine supply grew smaller, they migrated from their chairs to sprawled onto the floor, lying on blankets and furs pulled from the bed. Jon chuckled and reached out to his brother, but felt the weight of the wine and gravity take him down into Robb’s lap instead. He snorted as he laughed and wrapped an arm around Robb’s leg and mumbled incoherently. Robb looked down at his face, delicately creased with laughter lines, his soft fair skin perfectly illuminated in the candlelight to showcase his handsome bone structure. Robb attempted to lean over Jon to reach for his wine and he felt as though his body were being moved like a ship on the waves.   
“I have an idea!” exclaimed Jon right in Robb’s ear as he grasped his cup, and the shock caused him to almost spill the wine. Robb laughed and roughly mussed Jon’s hair.   
“You fool – I could have spelt – spilt the wine!”   
Jon snatched the cup from Robb’s hand. “I think you should!”  
Before Robb could question this odd remark, Jon’s heavy cloak and shirt were off and thrown at Robb, who found his head suddenly draped in cloth. The pair laughed as Jon slumped back down onto the furs on the floor, his tresses in the dust of the stone floor, spilling the entire goblet of wine all over his chest and stomach. Robb laughed as the majority of the wine sloshed onto the furs and stone floor on Jon’s sides.  
“Look what you’ve done now.” Robb said, crawling towards Jon. He began to lick the little wine that was sticking to Jon’s skin. He would take any chance to have his mouth on that body – toned but not overtly muscular, with skin smooth and white as milk, which was contrasted well with the small amount of dark hair that he could see. Jon’s whole body shook as he tried to stifle laughter. Robb licked and sucked up any possible drop of wine left on Jon, and ignoring the puddle of wine he placed one hand in he came in for a somewhat sloppy kiss.  
While the two had spent many nights together, it was rare for the two to be openly affectionate with one another as they were in their drunken state.   
Jon pushed Robb off of him and then laughed again. “Does wine taste different on me?” He ran his hand through his thick mop of black hair, pushing it all to one side.   
Robb laughed and messily attempted to straighten Jon’s hair again. “It does, it tastes much, much better. Almost as good as the taste of wine on your tongue.”  
They kissed again, and Robb tenderly stroked Jon’s chest with his fingertips. They stayed like that for several minutes, slowly kissing as Jon ran his hands through Robb’s dark auburn hair, until Jon pulled away giggling again and biting Robb’s earlobe.   
“I think we’ve both had enough…” Robb said, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
“Carry me to bed like the fair maiden I am!” Laughed Jon, his head lolling to one side, and his whole weight suddenly leaning on Robb.   
Robb stretched, stood up and somehow found the strength to pick up his brother and carry him to the bed. Robb dropped him down, then gathered the furs and blankets that were untouched by the spilled wine and dumped them all over Jon and the bed. There was rustling in the heap of fabric, and then Jon’s hand as he threw the rest of his clothes away laughing.   
Robb quickly stripped himself naked and threw himself on the bed, wrapping his arms around Jon, tangled in blankets and furs, rapidly kissing the top of Jon’s head as Jon tried to free himself. Suddenly Jon had Robb pinned on his back, and they stared at one another as they attempted to catch their breath but continued to laugh. Jon relaxed his grip on Robb, and delicately touched his lips with a finger, which ran slowly from his slightly open lips, down his chin, down the centre of his torso and stopped just above his manhood. He teasingly flicked his hand upwards and rested it on Robb’s face, and brought his own face in close for a long kiss, his lips slightly apart. He sucked Robb’s bottom lip between his own and gently pulled at it with his teeth. Robb’s hands fiercely clutched at Jon’s curls, which he pulled back to roughly kiss and nip at his exposed throat. He began to softly rock his hips upward, rubbing his rock-hard cock against Jon’s. Jon had heard of men being unable to sustain their desire when drunk, but luckily both of them evidently did not have this issue.   
Jon lay closer, gently stroking Robb’s strong biceps, their bodies practically melded together, and began to bite at collar bone, hard enough to make sure he would leave a mark.  
Robb held onto Jon’s hip with a strong grip that indicated that he wanted Jon, right then and there, and grinned wolfishly. Jon cradled Robb’s head in both hands, and kissed him passionately, while rolling his hips in turn. He began to descend down Robb’s body, kissing and licking his muscular stomach, and his lips found Robb’s cock, nice and hard and warmer than the rest of his skin, which was already burning with desire. Jon sloppily licked up and down the shaft, and realized that he felt as though his face were numb from the cold, but he knew it was from the wine as his head spun. He pulled himself away from Robb’s member, and crawled up so he was face-to-face again with Robb, and the two kissed again with gently parted lips, all the while delicately running their tongues back and fourth together.   
“You are so handsome.” Jon said as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of Robb’s eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
Robb grinned and ran his fingers along Jon’s strong jawline. “You are too…” He pushed his lips against Jon’s again “And your lips are like wine. I bet your seed is too.”  
Jon grinned, biting his lower lip. “Yours definitely does.”  
Robb laughed, pushing Jon off him and onto the bed. Jon’s head spun at the sudden movement, and then found himself laying on his side, with Robb sucking and biting his hipbone and inner thigh. He realized that Robb had positioned himself so that they could orally pleasure one another at the same time, and moaned softly as he felt his entire shaft taken into Robb’s mouth. Robb enjoyed pleasuring Jon this way, but never had until completion and only leading up to their usual more rough, animalistic sex. They had never tried at the same time either.  
Taking his cue, Jon kissed and sucked the end of Robb’s cock, moaning as Robb mirrored his actions. They embraced one another as close as possible, as though they were trying to become one, as they continued to bring each other pleasure, their moans stifled but passionate.   
Normally the wine would have made it harder for Robb to reach climax, but he found himself suddenly bucking his hips as he spent. Jon moaned, swallowing a mouthful of his seed as he had done many times before, and ran his tongue over the head of Robb’s cock. It felt so exquisitely pleasurable that it was almost painful, and Robb pulled away to look at Jon. He had a small trail that had spilled from his mouth. Robb turned his body around and wiped it with a finger, placing it at Jon’s lips to taste again. Jon sucked his finger and looked at him, with a playful glint in his eyes.   
“I still want to taste you, kneel for me.” Robb said, helping Jon up onto his knees. Jon was clearly struggling under the weight of the wine, and Robb laughed and helped him lie down again, and they held one another and kissed tenderly for a moment. Robb could taste himself in Jon’s kissed, and felt his heart ache with happiness as he realized that he just wanted Jon and did not care.   
“Ok so maybe we will just lie, but I want you to be spent for me.”  
Robb lovingly kissed Jon on the inside of each thigh before proceeding.   
Jon groaned and ran his fingers through Robb’s slightly tangled auburn hair as his head bobbed up and down. Robb reached up, placing a hand over Jon’s heart, and felt Jon’s chest rise and fall as his breath grew heavier.   
“Oh Robb…” He sighed, gripping tighter “Don’t stop now.”  
Robb quickened his pace despite his body aching and tired. Jon had never called out his name before in the heat of passion. Could this mean that Jon truly loved and desired him too? Robb always assumed that Jon considered their relationship merely a sexual one, but now he began to doubt that thought.  
Jon panted and whined, throwing back his head as pleasure ran through his body like an electric current. He quickly looked back down at Robb, still working his mouth and hand up and down the shaft as small trickles of his seed escaped Robb’s lips. He panted and could not contain a smile, as Robb’s eyes flickered up to meet his.   
“Far sweeter than wine.” Robb said, placing gentle kisses everywhere he could reach.  
“Let’s lie together and keep one another warm as we sleep off this wine.” Jon said, his voice husky.  
Robb smiled and placed a delicate kiss on a mark he had left on Jon’s thigh, before pulling himself upward into Jon’s waiting arms.


End file.
